<Interior Lamp for Vehicle Described in PTL (Patent Literature) 1>
The switch structure for controlling the turning-on/off of an interior lamp for a vehicle has been known. According to the structure, the turning-on/off of the switch is performed by pushing the pushing portion of a switch knob attached to a switch panel so as to be rotatable freely to thereby pushdown a tact switch mounted on a wiring board.